Resentimiento
by DarkZangetsu75
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si en la batalla contra Ulquiorra todo hubiera salido mal?  si son fans de Orihime no lean


**Resentimiento.**

**He vuelto a esta pequeña comunidad de escritores para tratar de mejorar****, esta vez veo las cosas diferentes y la verdad es que no me fue muy bien pero no puedo quejarme, aun sigo vivo.**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes eso se lo dejo a Titei Kubo(suerte con el tsunami, no te vayas a mojar ¬¬, pero enserio apoyen a japon) y la historia ... bueno, esa si es mía.**

**¿Que hubiera pasado si Ichigo hubiera perdido contra Ulquiorra?**

¨ El techo de las noches era un lugar frío y sin emociones, un lugar perfecto para morir ¿O no?¨ pensó Ichigo al sentir que la muerte le reclamaba.

Ichigo sentía que caía... ¿Caía?, o simplemente era que se estaba sumergiendo en los abismos de la muerte, no lo sabia, no le importaba, el era Ichigo Kurosaki, el Shinigami sustituto, el Rioka que había logrado el Bankai y había derrotado a Byakuya y ahora.. ahora estaba siendo asesinado por el cuarto espada.

Orihime no podía creerlo, Ichigo, SU Ichigo estaba siendo derrotado, no, había sido derrotado por Ulquiorra y ahora el espada iba a matarla ¡A MATARLA!

Rukia tenia miedo, mucho miedo, el reiatsu de Ichigo esta desapareciendo lentamente como si de repente Ichigo decidiera dejar de vivir.

Ehh pequeña shinigami tu seras la primera en morir bajo el poder de mi _ira — _dijo Yami remarcando la ultima palabra para darle un toque dramático como Ulquiorra la había enseñado.

No molestes — le respondió Rukia.

La Shinigami volteo a ver a sus compañeros buscando el permiso para poder ir a ver que pasaba con Ichigo.

Ve Rukia — dijo Renji.

Sin esperar más la Shinigami uso el shunpo para desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Ahora yami solo quedmos los tres es momento que te enseñemos nuestro verdadero poder — dijo Renji

Jajajaja dos cucarachas confiadas son igual de fáciles de matar que tres.

Orihime estaba desesperada Ulquiorra se acercaba mas a Ichigo y este ni se movía, parecía que estaba... que estaba muerto, sus ojos abiertos de par en par miraban hacia el infinito pero su respiración aun se seguía notando, aunque muy débil, y su reiatsu aun estaba presente.

Orihime estaba apunto de gritarle que se le levantara de que la iban a matar si no lo hacia pero en ese momento alguien aparecio.

_Baka _¿Vas a dejar que este Hollow te derrote sin dar tu máximo esfuerzo?—dijo que Rukia que apareció enfrente de Ichigo.

Ichigo quería levantarse y decirle mil cosas a Rukia, decirle que huyera porque Ulquiorra la mataría si no lo hacia, decirle que había dado su mejor esfuerzo, decirle que la extrañaría cuando estuviera en ese _lugar(_la muerte para quien no lo capto), decirle que sacara esos chappis de su cuarto, pero no podía, no podía moverse, la vida se le iba a cada segundo y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

¨Esta peor de lo que pense¨ pensó Rukia al ver el gran agujero en el pecho de Ichigo, de alguna manera ella esperaba encontrarlo sentado y sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado pero desgraciadamente esa no era la realidad, Ichigo estaba... estaba muriendo.

Parece que no la estas pasando bien Ichigo— dijo Rukia tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

Ichigo no respondió,

—Orihime cura a ichigo en lo que yo distraigo a Ulquiorra.

Orihime no se movió.

¡Orihime!

Orihime se levanto como poseída y avanzo hacia Ichigo lentamente

¨Bien ella lo curara y todo estará bien¨ pensó Rukia aunque no llego a creer esas palabras.

Rukia se lanzo a atacar a Ulquiorra aunque sabia que era inútil.

Orihime alcanzo a Ichigo y lo empezó a curar lentamente, su mente estaba en shock y prácticamente estaba al borde de la locura, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que Ichigo moriría y ella también y por una extraña razón la idea empezaba a sonar un poco ¿agradable?

Ichigo no podía ver bien a Rukia pero sabia que ella estaba peleando contra a Ulquiorra, ella estaba peleando por el con un enemigo invencible que probablemente la mataría y el no podía hacer nada ¡NADA!

Rukia... —murmuro Ichigo.

Orihime lo escucho.

Rukia no podía mas,Sode No Shirayuki le pesaba en las manos,los brazos le ardían, sus ojos no podían seguir la espada de Ulquiorra en cualquier momento este la mataría pero al menos podría morir defendiendo a un amigo, no, Ichigo era mas que eso era mas que su compañero era...

Rukia nunca pudo terminar su pensamiento.

Ichigo pudo oír la exclamación de Rukia al ser atravesada por la Zanpakuto de Ulquiorra, el era inútil, el espada estaba masacrando a la única mujer después de su madre que le hizo sentir especial y el estaba tirado sin hacer ¡NADA!

Orihime pudo sentir como el reiatsu de Ichigo se incrementaba, el se levantaría, pelearía y derrotaría a Ulquiorra, por un momento esa idea hizo que Orihime se sintiera feliz pero... pero no se levantaría **por** ella, no pelearía **por **ella, no derrotaría a Ulquiorra **por **ella, lo haría... lo haria por esa _zorra._

La cabeza de Orihime era un revoltijo, ella amaba a Ichigo ¿O no?, entonces ¿Por que quería matarlo? ¿Por que quería evitar que se levantara?.

¨_Porque no lo hará por ti, lo hará por ella porque la AMA, tu solo eres su amiga, su compañera, la niñita frágil que necesita ser protegida _le dijo una voz en su interior, una voz oscura y retorcida que la incitaba a hacer cosas impensables pero a la vez tan tentadoras...

Ulquiorra estaba aburrido, la shinigami era muy débil no le había durado ni cinco minutos, estaba algo decepcionado por ello así que aventó su cuerpo hacia la dirección donde estaba Ichigo y cayo junto a el, luego volteo a ver a _la mujer(orihime) _ella le parecía interesante esperaría un rato para llevársela ya que al parecer se estaba divirtiendo porque una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, lo que Ulquiorra no sabia era que era una sonrisa **maniática.**

Ichigo mato a mi hermano aunque haya sido un hollow seguía siendo MI hermano, Ichigo nunca se preocupo por lo que yo sintiera para el yo solo era una carga en el camino ¿Para que me necesitaba si ya tenia a su Kuchiki- san?¨ pensó Orihime ella por Ichigo no sentía nada de amor , nada de cariño solo le tenia un profundo **resentimiento.**

Ichigo se sentía furioso el reiatsu de Rukia casi había desaparecido, estaba apunto de levantarse, estaba perdiendo el control, sentía que su hollow se apoderaba de el pero en el momento en el que se levantaba...

Orihime lo ODIABA, quería verlo morir a el y esa zorra de Rukia, quería ver como Ulquiorra los mataba, los destazaba y les quitaba toda su dignidad.

Ichigo perdía su reiatsu, las fuerzas le abandonaban, volteo a ver a Orihime para ver que pasaba esperaba ver la Zanpakuto de Ulquiorra enterrada en el pecho de ella, pero lo que vio lo asusto veinte veces mas, Orihime estaba sonriéndole, le estaba sonriendo como en las mañanas, como cada vez que lo veía en la calle con esa sonrisa tan típica que la caracteriza pero esta vez la sonrisa no irradiaba calor ni cariño sino odio y **¿resentimiento?**

— Adiós _Kurosaki-kun —_dijo Orihime poniendo especial odio en estas últimas palabras.

Las fuerzas de Ichigo se evaporaron, su reiatsu se fue para no regresar ya no podria levantarse, ya no podría pelear contra Ulquiorra, ya no salvaría a Rukia, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al pensar en esto pero ya nada importaba... alargo su mano para alcanzar la de Rukia y volteo a ver esos hermosos ojos violeta ¿Porque no se había dado cuanta antes? ¿Porque no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la amaba?

La luz de los ojos de Ichigo se extinguió por completo y su reiatsu se desvaneció completamente del lugar pero aun así el shinigami sustituto seguía sonriendo y a Orihime esto le daba asco, quería patearlo, quería revivirlo solo para volverlo a matar pero en vez de eso hizo lo que siempre había deseado hacer... lo beso.

Fue un beso rápido en el que Orihime le dijo adiós a todo y a todos ya nunca los vería y a ella eso no le importaba.

Cuando termino se dirigió hacia a Ulquiorra y sin decir nada y sin sentir nada tomo su mano y los dos se desvanecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro pero los amantes seguían tomados de la mano y aunque nunca llegarían a consumar su amor su esencia viviría por siempre porque aunque los enamorados mueran la rosa no se marchita.

**Bueno esto lo escribí porque estaba aburrido y simplemente se me ocurrió así que siéntanse libres de comentar lo que sea.**


End file.
